


Hot deal

by sova, theonetruenorth



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Beach fun, Embedded Images, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sova/pseuds/sova, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth
Summary: Rodney startled when something landed,loudly, on the beach chair next to him. He stopped his typing to look up and some of the sudden tension melted away from his shoulders. The relief was momentary, though, since the person who had thrown themselves unceremoniously on the poor furniture was John.Averywet John, clad only in a pair ofverywet swimming trunks that clung to himveryindecently....God dammit.





	Hot deal

**Author's Note:**

> For Regan's birthday. We hope that this collaboration can bring you at least a little bit of happiness and good vibes, since the last couple of days had been so hard on you. Lots of love and hugs from both of us ❤️

Rodney startled when something landed, _loudly_ , on the beach chair next to him. He stopped his typing to look up and some of the sudden tension melted away from his shoulders. The relief was momentary, though, since the person who had thrown themselves unceremoniously on the poor furniture was John.

A _very_ wet John, clad only in a pair of _very_ wet swimming trunks that clung to him _very_ indecently.

...

God dammit.

Was it slowly getting hotter? Rodney glanced up quickly, but nope, the enormous beach umbrella was still over him, protecting his delicate skin from the deadly sun rays.

He returned his attention to the laptop, glad for the distraction. He was trying to relax, and the sight of all that tanned skin, all that _wet_ , _hot_ , _sun-kissed skin_ was not helping him relax. Quite the opposite. He wanted to lean over and trace the salty droplets with his tongue. Every single one of them.

…

Right. Deep breaths. Focus. He had work to finish.

He furiously resumed his typing and this time the _tap-tap-tap_ of laptop keys was loud enough to break through the sound of the ocean waves. It took him a minute but he eventually got back into the groove, mind racing forward over the equations he had to write down, his fingers flying over the keys.

“Rodney.”

John’s voice was inquisitive and a little too loud, like he didn’t care that he was interrupting something.

“Hmm?” Rodney made a small noise, not turning his eyes away from the laptop.

“Rodneeeeeey.”

Well, _that_ was definitely a whine for attention.

“What?!”

“Come swim with me.”

Rodney’s fingers froze over the keyboard. The scientist gave John a sideways glance, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

“Swim. With you.”

“Yes.” John grinned and pushed his sunglasses - when did he even put them on? - up to look at Rodney. He was nursing some kind of drink that he got from who knows where. It was neon red and filled with ice and probably tasted like watermelons. Very artificial, overly sweet watermelons. It looked like a disgusting sugar bomb.

Rodney instantly wanted one.

“The water is really nice,” John said after a moment when Rodney still hadn’t given him an answer. He was grinning and Rodney had a hard time deciding if it was his ‘placate the natives until they give you the shiny power source they had worshipped for generations’ smile or the ‘yeah, keep looking wrongly at my team for one more minute and then you will _wish_ the Wraith were here instead of me’ smile.

Maybe a little bit of both.

Either way, it was the dangerous smile, the one that promised _things_ , the one that never failed to send a shiver down Rodney’s spine. Oh, hey, there it was, right on cue.

“Why would I go there,” Rodney said and waved a hand towards the ocean, “when I have all I need right here? Shade, a mini-fridge with drinks and snacks, my laptop and internet connection?”

“Rodneeeey,” John whined again. “We’re on vacation. We’re supposed to be relaxing and having fun, not working.”

“I am having fun!” Rodney protested, raising his laptop a little and giving it a small shake in emphasis. “I’m working on the Yang-Mills theory. Do you know how long it has been since I could work on problems _not_ connected to Atlantis?”

Sheppard sighed, as if Rodney was the unreasonable one.

“I will make it worth your while?”

Rodney paused, his laptop still raised high in his hands. He lowered it again and squinted at John once more.

“Go on.”

John grinned again and set his drink down on the sand, not really caring if it spilled or not. Rodney sort of cared. If John was done with that syrupy, disgusting thing Rodney would gladly take it off his hands.

He was shaken out of his musings when John stood up and towered over him, hands braced on his hips. His bony, unfairly attractive hips that had a similarly attractive adonis belt disappearing into the _still_ wet swimming shorts.

Rodney’s eyes shot upwards to meet John’s. The confident look on the pilot’s face told Rodney that he was very aware of Rodney’s thirst. The one that had nothing to do with the cold beach drinks.

“I will go get us ice cream after we are done.”

“You just want ice cream yourself, so it’s not like it’s a big sacrifice. I’m onto you, Sheppard. You can’t fool me.”

“Then I will check your math after you’re done with Yang-Mills.”

“Oh please,” Rodney snorted. “You just want to get off on my equations, you giant nerd.”

John’s smile just got wider and _oh_ , he was leaning over Rodney’s chair now, both hands braced on the armrests, effectively trapping Rodney in. He was close, so close that Rodney could almost smell the ocean on his skin. He wanted to nuzzle in and take a deep breath, fill his lungs with it, along with the unique scent of John.

“I will rub some sunscreen on your back after, so that you don’t burn.”

“You’ll do it either way, because you can’t keep your hands to yourself,” Rodney countered. “And I’m under the umbrella anyways. I won’t get a sunburn.”

The mischievous grin lit up John’s face and Rodney gulped. John leaned in even more, his stubbled cheek brushing against Rodney’s. His lips skimmed over the fluttering pulse point on his neck before stopping right next to his ear.

“Okay. Then how about…”

The whispered words made Rodney’s eyes widen when his slowly overcooking brain registered their meaning. When John moved back to look Rodney in the eyes he seemed smug. Way too smug for Rodney’s liking.

Ah, hell.

Rodney closed his laptop and put it aside, reaching to undo the buttons of his linen shirt.

“Just this once,” he said, pushing it off his shoulders.

“Yes, Rodney.” John’s smile lit up his entire face, making his eyes crinkle at the corners. It shouldn’t be adorable, but it was. Rodney stopped trying to pretend John wasn’t illegally attractive long time ago.

“And you’re doing that thing with your tongue, later.”

“Yes, Rodney.”

John was moving back and dropping his sunglasses onto his own chair, before slowly walking backwards towards the water, still keeping eye contact.

“And you’re going to put sunscreen on my back too!” Rodney called out after him as he hopped on one leg, trying to unstuck his foot that got tangled in the fabric of his pants.

John just laughed.

“Yes, Rodney.”

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by [brizzbee](http://brizzbee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
